Resisting
by glAssXshAdow
Summary: Riku is the leader of a small restiance group, thwarting Galbatorix whenever and however they can. Her best friend Dominic steals a dragon egg that hatches for him,the dragon gives Riku magical talents.Galbatorix is searching for them, so they flee to the
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters from Eragon. Nope. Not one. Duh. They belong to Mr. Pao Pao ((© City Pigeon)). If you find any unreconizable characters, which you definitely will come across in this chapter, they are made up by lil ol' me, and you can't sue me for that, ha!

A/N: This is my second ficcy, hooray! My first one isn't done; I kinda hit a writer's block for what happens next, check it out AFTER you read this, if you want to. It has the most poetic title: Untitled For Now. That was sarcasm. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, you can flame at me for that.

READ ON!

* * *

Waist-length black hair billowed into a girl of seventeen's blue eyes, obscuring her fair face. She was sitting on a roof, basking in the moon's glow in the company of another teenager. He was eighteen with wavy russet hair that almost always hung in front eyes that were a brown so deep it was almost black. The two friends were waiting for Nathaniel to come back with a report of what the guards were doing; the pair was strangely relaxed, considering how desperate their situation could become. An almost silent thump sounded to their left, neither of them needed to look; Nathaniel had arrived. The tall boy walked over and sat cross-legged next to them, his mahogany eyes catching the moonlight, making them look scarlet. Many mistook Nathaniel for a shade, he looked the part; a slim but muscular build, crimson hair, and reddish brown eyes. 

"What did you find?" The girl asked without hesitation, he tutted at her.

"Not even a hello? Well, this is the last time I risk _my_ neck for you."

"Oh be quiet and just tell me." He sighed and waved his hand, a sign that nothing was out of the norm.

"Just the usual. Getting drunk, not doing their duty, trying to pick up girls."

Riku, Nathaniel, and Dominic had been partners for a few years and friends even longer. They were in the resistance, working against Galbatorix, thwarting his plans whenever they could. They knew who the Varden were, but had never met them; all they did was keep him from getting supplies to his troops and sometimes sneaking into his castle to hear his plans. The latter reason was what they were planning on doing sometime this week; they were tracking the movements of the guards to see if they suspected anything. Dominic had overheard two members talking; apparently there was a spy in their group, which consisted of about twenty young people, no one over thirty, no one under fifteen. Riku was the leader of the group, and was almost always in the midst of their plans. Dominic and Nathaniel were second to her, Nathaniel was a spy he could be as silent as death if he wished it. Dominic was more of a figure to most, the young boys looked up to him, and the young girls fawned over him. Many of the boys liked Riku and were constantly flirting with her, but she didn't have time for them. All that mattered was bringing down Galbatorix and avenging her parent's deaths. She thought the silly little boys would grow out of her, but they never did. Nathaniel scared almost everyone besides Riku and Dominic, they thought he was a shade, but Nathaniel was as magical as a pebble.

"Picking up girls, that's new." Dominic said, and sat up, a slight wind picked and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I supposed they were. Some guard was flirting with Ria, and she seemed to like him, they decided to go to the inn if I remember correctly." A slight grin on his face, Riku sat up in alarm, making the roof creak beneath her.

"Wait, Ria? No, she likes Daniel. She wouldn't wander off with him." Riku said, her tone was calm but her eyes betrayed her; she was worried.

"Now how am I supposed to know that?"

"Lets go check it out." Dominic said, then stood up and offered Riku his hand, which she accepted and pulled herself up.

"Nathaniel you really need to involve yourself more." She said with a shake of her head, and then nimbly leapt across the rooftops. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and muttered "girls" under his breath, Dominic chuckled and then both boys were off after her. Riku stopped at the inn's roof, by now they had memorized every inch of the city incase they needed to hide or make a quick escape, then leapt off the roof and landed silently. She strode confidently in, and all heads turned to look at her, some turned back to their drinks and some watched her walk towards them. As soon as Dominic and Nathaniel strode in, and Nathaniel put an arm around her shoulders, their heads turned away and they nursed their drinks. She shrugged out of his hold and glared at him.

"Well, it's not like your looking to catch someone's eye, you apparently don't have _time_ for us boys. Who by the way would very much like to have a go at a pretty little thing like you." Riku shook her head and scoffed; she was used to Nathaniel's obnoxious comments by now. She approached the innkeeper and turned on her charm, he didn't usually do favors.

"Hello Tom. Did you see a young girl with blond hair come in here with a guard?" She batted her eyelashes just for good measure.

"Maybe I did, maybe I di'n what's it t'you?" She sighed, he wasn't going to budge, no use in charm. Nathaniel stepped over and flashed him a grin, Tom shrank back a little, he didn't usually see Nathaniel.

"Hello Tom. Now, why is it you won't tell Riku what she wants to hear? Do we need to strike a deal?"

"A deal? Why don' you propose it?"

"All right. How bouts you tell us which room the girl and the guard are in, and Riku here will do you a favor." Riku's face turned sour, and she crossed her arms at her chest.

"Nathaniel…." She said a warning rising in her voice.

"How rude of me, I forgot to consider poor Riku."

"You sure as hell did!"

"Well, no need to yell. It all depends on what kind of favor Tom wants you to do." He looked at Riku, warning in his eyes, then turned to Tom and smiled.

"Well…I suppose I'll be needin' a waitress t'morrow." He said, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Or you could-." He was cut short by Nathaniel who stuck out his hand.

"It's a deal. Now which room did they go to?" Tom took his hand and slipped him a key.

"Seven. You better not lose me a cust'mer." Nathaniel smiled, him and Riku walked to the staircase, and in the process rescued Dominic from two or three girls he was trying to shake off. They walked up the stairs and stopped at room number seven, Nathaniel pressed his ear against the door.

"Their talking, I can't hear, we're going to have to go in."

"I guess that's what the key was for." Dominic said, and then gestured for the key, Riku handed it over; he stuck it carefully in the keyhole. There was a small click and they all ran into the room, Riku grabbed Ria's wrists, and Dominic grabbed the guard.

"Hello loves." Said Nathaniel, in a cold voice he only uses around guards and people they are working against. "Could you be so kind as to tell us what you were talking about." Ria stuttered, and looked at Dominic who staring at her with disgust. She had only joined the Resistance a few weeks ago as soon as she turned fifteen, but she was always quiet and kept to herself.

"Are we not allowed to talk?" The guard asked his eyes trained on Nathaniel.

"No, I was asking Ria anyway. So, what were you talking about?"

"I-uh." A tear trickled down her cheek. "He-he said that he would kill Daniel if I didn't tell him…I'm so sorry."

"Liar! Foolish wench! You told me willingly!" The guard screamed, making her shrink back into Riku's stomach.

"Don't be so loud, people are sleeping." Nathaniel said calmly, then leaned in towards Ria. "Ria dear, are you lying?"

"No!" She said, and shook her head vigorously.

"Well then, that means the guard is lying, which is much more believable."

"Wait. Ria, why didn't you tell us? We can protect you and Daniel."Riku questioned.

"Because, I couldn't- he would hurt him…" Riku shook her head, and then glared at the guard.

"Kill him." She said simply to Nathaniel, the guard stiffened and tried to worn away from Nathaniel.

"Hasty decisions are not wise." Nathaniel warned.

"Well he deserves it, taking advantage of a young girl like her."

"I did not!" The guard roared indignantly.

"Inside voice." Nathaniel warned, then walked to the door and pressed his ear to it. "Times up, I hear footsteps." He tossed a dagger at the guard; it embedded itself in his throat. Dominic dropped his hold on him.

"Ugh! You could warn me at least!" There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" A muffled voice asked from the other side of the door; it was Tom.

"Lets go." Riku whispered, and opened the window. Ria shivered in the breeze, and then jumped out. Nathaniel and Dominic followed her, before Riku could follow, Tom walked in. He started at the guard's body then looked at Riku.

"Resistance business, you don't want to get involved. I'll see you tomorrow night." She said coldly, he nodded, his face white as a sheet. She stood on the window ledge and pulled herself on the roof, her preferred choice of travel. She waved to Dominic and Ria who were waiting below, but no Nathaniel.

"Now why would you want to run along the roof." He said from behind her, she started and whirled around. Riku lost her footing for a moment but caught herself before toppling off the roof, he was too good at being quiet.

"Closer to the sky."

"How poetic. Let's go, the authorities will be here soon." Then he ran off, still silent. She followed, glancing down at Dominic and Ria suspiciously, wouldn't people wonder why they were running along the street at night? They reached the headquarters with no problems, Ria and Dominic safely inside. Riku slipped in through her window and collapsed on her bed. Soon she would have to go downstairs and interrogate Ria, then decide if their plans were still on, if they weren't she'd have to announce it and answer a million questions. Sometimes she wished she was a simple member of the Resistance, just having to follow order, but no; she had to be the leader there was no one else. Dominic walked into her room; apparently they knew each other all too well to knock

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to knock." She said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and perched on the side of her bed.

"You need to talk to Ria." Riku sighed; she knew this was coming.

"Yes, yes I know. Why couldn't someone else do it? I'm tired."

"Well, after you interrogate her you could go to sleep."

"No, I'd have to inform everyone and answer all these questions, besides I have to work tomorrow."

"Work?"

"Turns out that Nathaniel had to strike a deal with Tom, I'm being a waitress tomorrow."

"At the inn?"

"Where else?" Dominic looked troubled by her response.

"What if we have to move our attack up to tomorrow?"

"That wouldn't be a problem. What's really wrong?" He sighed, and looked hesitant.

"They just…don't treat the waitresses nicely."

"Oh please. Do you really believe that I can't take care of myself?"

"I just…" He began, Riku got off her bed, and on her way out of her room she patted his head.

"Don't worry. I've handled worse." Dominic sighed and watched her walk away.

Riku entered the walked down the stairs and into the brightly lit common room. There were many people milling about, drinking and talking, just enjoying themselves.

"Oi! Riku, care for a drink?" Asked someone, she turned to see Eric standing behind her, holding a mug. Eric was one of Riku's close friends, he could be a bit flirtatious at times, but she liked him better than the other boys.

"Would I? Yes, can I? No. Sorry, maybe later." He shrugged.

"S'alright. I'll be waiting for you though." She smiled and waved him off. After standing in the room for five minutes she was already hot, it seemed everyone was gathered in the room for some reason. Riku was also in long pants and a long sleeved shirt, that were both black. She sighed and worked her way around the groups of people, and found her way to the door. She walked out, and went towards the kitchen. She opened the door and walked in on Stephan and Emily; who were kissing. Emily was fifteen and Stephan was sixteen, she didn't really like Stephan, he was cheeky. Emily was a sweet and funny girl who she liked very much, more so than any other girls there.

"Ugh. Get a room! Actually don't, just stop." She said and continued on her way, she should be more careful, planting such ideas in their young heads. Riku descended to the basement, her boots thumping on the cold stone steps; it was much cooler down here.

Ria was sitting in a chair, waiting for Riku to come, her head bowed and staring at her feet.

"Hello Ria. I suspect you don't want to be here and neither do I so lets just make this quick, alright?" She nodded, and never took her eyes off her shoes. "What did you tell him?"

"I-um, well that is…" She trailed off then took a deep breath. "He wanted to know how many were in our group, so I told him, then he wanted our leader's name, and I refused, so he….he hit me and threatened to kill Brian. I still didn't tell him, and I was starting to make a scene so he dragged he to the inn. Then I didn't really have time to say anymore before you guys came in."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." She looked up into Riku's eyes, "I swear I am."

"Good, that means our plans aren't off. So, I'm going to go have that drink I promised Eric then go to bed." She started to walk away, but Ria caught her sleeve.

"Riku…could I help? Could I go on the mission too?"

"No." She replied simply. "Your too young to go on a mission, you know the rule. When your seventeen you can accompany us. Your mother will have my head if I let you go."

"So you would let me go if it wasn't for my ma, and anyways she doesn't even know I'm in the resistance."

"No I would not let you go even if your mother would, and you should tell her you're in the resistance."

"No. She would just get angry with me, besides she supports Galbatorix." Riku looked at her questioningly, and was about to ask why Ria didn't follow her mother, when she spoke.

"I have my own reasons, if your wonderin' why I don't follow my mother that is."

"I see. I suppose you don't want to tell me them?" Ria let her sleeve go, and smiled.

"Go have that drink." Riku smiled back and walked up the stairs into the kitchen, to find Stephan and Emily at it again.

"For god's sake!" She screamed, they broke apart, and Emily blushed.

"Oh, sorry Riku."

"I'm sure you are. Come one, go to bed."

"No one else is in bed, and it's not like you never kissed anyone before." Stephan retorted.

"That's true, but at least when I was fifteen I kissed them in private." Riku said smartly.

"Ooooooh, who was it?" Emily asked.

"No one you know, go to sleep or go to the common room." Riku said rather sadly, and watched the two walk out. Ria walked out from the basement as the couple was passing, and then followed the pair out of the kitchen. Riku sighed and sank into a chair, holding her head in her hands. Eric waltzed in, and sat a mug of beer infront of her, then took a seat.

"Eric, please tell me that the fifteen and sixteen year olds are not drinking."

"No, no their not. Did you really think we were that bad?" She laughed and looked up into his green eyes, they were really quite magnificent. His handsome face lit up, and he chuckled. Riku took a sip from the mug, this was different than the regular stuff they had, it was richer.

"This is new." She said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it cost less than the regular, and it tastes much better, I don't see how we never bought this before."

"So, are we stocking this from now on?" He nodded, and drank some from his mug.

"So, about our mission…" He trailed off and looked around.

"There shouldn't be anymore spies."

"Well, still. Come one, let's go somewhere more private." He stood up, Riku was unsure if she should follow him. He did seem to like Riku more than a friend, and he had a lot to drink, maybe she shouldn't. A little voice inside her head overpowered her common sense, or maybe it was the beer, and she followed him. They walked back to the common room, and Riku was pleased to see that Emily and Stephan had resolved to holding hands, as she walked by them Emily wiggled her eyebrows and stared and Eric's back. Riku shook her head; no. Emily had the wrong idea, and she followed him up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he did not shut the door all the way, that in her opinion was a good thing.

"So, as I was saying." He continued and sat on his bed, Riku next to him. "About the mission, do you think we should really go? I mean we never tried this before, and if it fails we loose three important people."

"Well, Dominic will still be behind if we fail, he would make a good leader."

"I still do not think it is wise."

"If you don't want to come, just say so." He shook his head vigorously at her comment.

"No, no it's not that. I just don't want to take any unnecessary risks, is all."

"Now when have we ever done _that_?" She asked sarcastically. "It'll be fine, everything will work out alright." Just then, Nathaniel ran into the room.

"Galbatorix's guards are coming, I got everyone out from downstairs, Dominic is taking them to the outskirts-to the other house, Stephan is waking everyone up, we've got to move." Just then they heard a loud crash-the guards were breaking down the door. Riku stood up, grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him to his feet. She followed Nathaniel down the hallway, and out the back window. They ran as fast as they could away from the house and towards the barren land, it was just then Riku realized she had left the locket that her mother gave her.

"You two go on, I'll be right there." She turned and ran back, scuttling up the side of the house. Sprinting across the small hallway she met no guards, she ducked into her room and grabbed the necklace. On the way out she met two guards, who advanced on her, she threw a dagger at one's throat, and sliced the other with her sword. She jumped out the window, and heard shouts behind her; they had seen her. Riku couldn't lead them to the other house; she changed direction fast and ran behind the houses, and into a side alley. Riku could hear a guard shouting orders to follow and capture her, she cursed and ran faster. Riku looked behind her and ran around a corner, it was a dead end. She could hear the guards coming closer, her heart echoing their footsteps. Riku looked up, and without thought leapt on top of the wall and scurried to the nearest rooftop. She scampered along the rooftops, keeping low and to the shadows until she saw the edge of the city. Riku looked around, and saw that the foolish guards were occupied with raiding the house and finding her; they wouldn't find what they were looking for, she would see to that. Nimbly jumping off the roof she landed next to the house, and hid underneath the stairs leading to the kitchen. She picked this spot because directly next to it there was a window into the basement that was next to all their papers, she took out her flint and lit a nearby stick on fire. Riku shattered the window with her elbow, but didn't even notice the pain; she dropped the stick and waited until the paper was on fire. Seeing that it was, she crawled out and sprinted to the outskirts, checking behind her when she smelled smoke, the house was burning nicely. Riku put on a burst of speed, and wound her way through the barren land. She strayed from the main road and near a large cluster of rocks; behind it was a cleverly hidden house-or rather cottage. She approached the side of the house cautiously. Using breaks in the wood as foot and hand holes she made her way to the roof, the sun was just rising. Riku pried open a window and slipped inside an empty room, she crept downstairs, to see it was deserted. Riku was slightly alarmed, but kept walking to the basement. She opened the door slowly and walked down into the darkness. At the bottom of the stairs, she felt the cold, hard edge of a sword at her throat.

"Who are you?" Nathaniel asked; he couldn't see her form in the dark.

"It's me." She said, he sighed and retracted the blade.

"What in hell took you so long? We all thought you dead!" He asked, and then groped in the darkness, she held out her hand, he grabbed it and tugged her to the right.

"Well, I didn't want to show the guards where the house was so I ran around the city, and then I burned the house's papers."

"There were papers?" He asked, then opened the door, inside were all the members of the resistance, their faces lit by candles.

"Tons of them. Hello." She said brightly to everyone, who had turned to look at what was happening.

"Riku!" Eric said from somewhere near the back of the room, he pushed some people out of the way, and walked to her, alarm on his face.

"Hello Eric." Relief spread through his features at the sight of her familiar face.

"Is the mission cancelled?" Someone asked from the back, Riku shook her head, a dark look on her face.

"No. Not cancelled, just delayed. We have to get supplies, and now it will take us far longer to get to the castle, and we will have to be extra careful."

"You do know your bleeding." Dominic said, he appeared at her side without warning, much like Nathaniel would.

"Oh, it's just a scrape." He shook his head.

"Follow me." Then he walked out of the room, Riku in his wake.

"Dominic, it really isn't that bad." The door shut, and once more she was engulfed in darkness. He walked carefully forward until they were at another door, and he walked in, and lit a candle. Riku followed him and shut the door behind her, the room was empty besides a dust-coated boxes.

"That was some shit you pulled back there." He snarled, and was suddenly in her face.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked and backed away.

"You know what I mean, what if you got killed, then our leader would be gone, the sole reason most people are in the resistance."

"Right, because they have stupid little crushes one me."

"No, it's more than that, they trust you and believe you can help defeat Galbatorix. _Also_," He said sharply, cutting off Riku's protests. "Some of us really care about you, take Nathaniel and Emily for instance. She would be heart broken if you died."

"And you, Dominic? How would you feel?" She questioned, he looked away and muttered something.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or the floor?"

"Alright, alright! I would be sad too."

"So…are you mad at me?"

"Yes. You had us all worried to death." He said in a much kinder tone, his eyes softened. She smiled weakly, and the held out her arm.

"Well it seems I've paid for it, can you bandage me?" He nodded and pulled a large container full of water out, followed by a smaller container filled with a tan paste, and then some strips of cloth. He rolled back her sleeve to reveal a large gash.

"I didn't think it was that bad." She winced as he wiped it with a wet cloth getting rid of all the blood.

"How did you get this anyways?" He queried then smeared the paste on it, which stung like mad, Riku tried to not show her discomfort.

"I smashed a window." He grinned and wrapped the cloth strips around her arm tightly.

"That definitely sounds like something you would do." She grinned back sarcastically and headed for the door.

"Not even a thank-you?" Dominic said and followed her out.

"Thank you." They entered the room, and it was just then Riku noticed how tired she was.

"Does anyone mind if I take a nap?" She questioned, no one raised any objections. She yawned and walked to her room, accompanied by Nathaniel.

"I think I can handle going up the stairs myself, thank you very much."

"Oh no, that's terribly difficult." He joked, then more seriously added, "You need someone to stand guard, if Galbatorix's men come, you probably won't wake up, then they'll steal you from us and we won't have you to look at anymore." He said simply, she smiled, he could never be serious for more than a minute. She walked up to a vacant room, Nathaniel behind her the whole time. Riku collapsed in the bed, and was almost instantly asleep. She always felt safe with him, no matter what the situation, she trusted Nathaniel with her life. He sat on the edge of her bed, dagger in hand.

"If you sleep for more than an hour I'm getting you up." She smiled and closed her weary eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Weee! Sorry if that chapter wasn't all that descriptive, I had to get the ideas down without making it WAY too long. Reviews would be appreciated, criticism would be nice, just don't flame pweeze! Next chappy will be out depending on how motivated i am over the next few days... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Second chapter of my second fic! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

**Lisa Fox**: Sorry bouts the paragraph thing! Yea Mr. Paolini's characters will come in soon…beginning of the chapter.

**City Pigeon**: You no I worship you! You always review my fics, thankee sooo much! Yea…so now you no when my story takes place

**Silverdragonargetlam:** Sorry bouts the typos, thanks for the compliment XD !

**Pikel**: So you don't like the word chappy? I see how it is -_sniffles-_ So in this chapter I tell you where Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh are and what the Varden are doing. So I don't say where the story is taking place because I'm not exactly sure if Galbatorix is in Urû'baen or not…I swear to god I went back in the book and looked but I just couldn't find it! oh, i read your Bartimaeus trilogy fic, REALLY good so far!

Anywho, this chapter has taken me a long time because I wasn't motivated enough to write anymore….ehehehehehe…..BUT I WROTE! Now I've gotta write for my other fic…ho hum

p.s. the star asterics don't work so they have been replaced by italics, k?

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Murtagh reclined on his bed; he was exhausted after the battle at Tronjheim. They didn't trust him at first, and now that Ajihad was gone, there was no way that he would be able to go with Eragon and Arya to Ellesméra. Who would the Varden choose as a new leader? Some thought Eragon would be the best choice, but he couldn't he had to complete his training with the elves. Of course they wouldn't trust Murtagh enough to do it, not in a million years. Nasuada seemed most likely to be elected, but some of the men did not think she was the best candidate. They said that a woman could not be the leader of the Varden, that she was not "strong enough". All of them knew that was a lie, Nasuada may not have biceps the size of theirs, but she could use elementary magic and was skilled with a blade, and mentally she was as strong as or stronger than her father. Murtagh knew that if she were opted as the new leader he would be able to go to Ellesméra, so he was praying she would be. Murtagh didn't know her all that well, they had only talked a few times, but she wasn't the stereotypical type. He sighed and closed his eyes, but before he could drift off to sleep, someone opened his door and strode in; it was Eragon. 

"Oy." He said weakly and perched on the edge of Murtagh's bed. Murtagh opened his eyes and looked his friend over. His hair was disheveled and hanging in his eyes making it look like he just woke up; then again his hair always hung in his eyes.

"How's your back?" Murtagh asked, Eragon shrugged then winced.

"It hurts a lot mainly if I move. Angela couldn't heal it completely, so I'm always going to have a big ugly scar." Murtagh raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"I suppose you want to see it?"

"Well I am curious."

"Fine…" Eragon said, and turned so his back was towards Murtagh. He carefully lifted the back of his shirt until the scar was visible, Murtagh let out a low, long whistle at the sight of it.

"That _is_ huge." Eragon dropped it, and faced him again.

"Yes, well the real reason I came here was about the Varden-." He stopped and turned towards the door, "Saphira says Nasuada is approaching." Sure enough, the tall, dark-haired woman strode in looking frenzied.

"It's gone! Someone has stolen one of Galbatorix's eggs!"

* * *

Riku hung her head outside the window, it should have been getting light by now, but the sky was a dreary gray with large rain clouds. She sighed; Nathaniel had snuck out a few minutes ago to eat, leaving Riku all alone. She didn't feel like going downstairs to see everyone, all they would do was question her, and she could not take that. Raindrops started to fall, and Riku pulled herself onto the roof, she could get a little wet. She stretched out and closed her eyes; the rain was pounding down on her face and body, relaxing her and letting everything else slip away. 

Nathaniel walked back into Riku's room, expecting her to till be sleeping peacefully, but there was no Riku. He looked around her room and saw an open window.

_Aha._ He thought, _She's on the roof._ Nathaniel poked his head out and looked around, he couldn't see Riku, but he caught a whiff of her familiar scent. He pulled himself up, and caught sight of her lying on the roof, eyes closed and humming a small tune. Her hair was drenched and strewn around her head, forming a black halo. Nathaniel stood for a minute and just stared at her, rain always had a certain effect on Riku, she was always happier and more beautiful in it. He walked over to her, and laid down next to her without making a sound.

"Hello Riku." He said quietly, she jumped up and let out a little shriek.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who else?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Riku accused, and resumed lying down next to him; Nathaniel turned on his side and faced her.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Riku sighed, and glanced at Nathaniel. She remembered when they were all so little, not a care in the world, just content with a small puddle to play in. Now they had all grown up, she barley recognized him, his hair was longer, his eyes had changed color a little, they never had red in them before. He had also grown taller and was now rippled with muscles, his face had changed too, his jaw line was more prominent, and he was good looking too, in a strange sort of way. He was as striking as Dominic, but was pretty close. There were also his eyes, besides the color something else had changed; she wasn't sure what but it made Riku uncomfortable.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking of how much you've changed."

"Is it a good change or a bad change?"

"I'm not sure, both I guess." He raised an eyebrow, copying Dominic's favorite expression.

"I suppose we've all changed."

"Suppose we have…" She mumbled and looked into the sky with a small smile.

"You always did like rain, even when you were so sad it made you happy. Dominic and I always thought it was strange, we never really understood you."

"Well the real reason I was always happy was because I was there with my two best friends."((A/N: Gaaah fluff!))Riku said, and then moved her head onto his arm like a puppy would, he stiffened and brushed her off.

"Now what would someone think if they saw us in that compromising position?" He joked

"Compromising position? We'll let the fools think what ever they want." But Riku didn't put her head back; instead she stood up and paced the roof.

"I want to move the ambush up, we need to do it sooner." He shook his head.

"Patience is everything, they will be expecting something."

"No, they will not." She said firmly, "They will think that we're going to wait, and we aren't. We're going tomorrow."

"Well you can do what ever you want, but I'm cold so I'm going to go inside." Riku smiled and nodded.

"Alright, see you later then." He waved goodbye then slipped off onto the window ledge. "If you're going tomorrow, get some sleep."

"Well I already got sleep didn't I?"

"You need more than an hour or two."

"No I don't." He rolled his eyes at her answer and stepped into the room. Riku laid back down and closed her eyes. She needed to talk to all the children's parents, they would worry unless she didn't, but Nathaniel and Dominic would insist on coming. Riku sighed and crawled over to the edge of the roof, it wasn't that far to the bottom. Without waiting any longer, she stepped off the roof and hit the muddy ground hard. Just then Dominic stuck his head out of her window, and frowned down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I uh…fell."

"_Right_. You never fall." Then he followed her down and landed next to Riku.

"Go back inside."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I told you I fell." It was half the truth; she hadn't expected to be sitting on the ground when she jumped.

"You're going into town aren't you?"

"Nooooo…" She started, and looked away from him.

"I'm going with you."

"No, because I'm not going." He rolled his eyes and started walking away; she followed him, spraying mud everywhere. "Dominic!" He turned swiftly on his heel, making Riku bump into his shoulder.

"What!"

"Where are you going."

"Into town." Riku let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms at his answer, he gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Fine. I'm going too."

"I never said you couldn't." She pouted and followed him, growing calmer on the way. "So, what were you and Nathaniel doing on the roof?" He asked cleverly, and she smiled slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He stopped and turned suddenly, making Riku run into his shoulder again. "Stop doing that!" She cried.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop turning around like that!"

"No, what you said before."

"What? Are you jealous?" Dominic snorted and turned.

"What's there to be jealous of?" He had got her there.

"Er-." She started, and then sprinted away, Dominic rolled his eyes again then followed suit. Dominic was gaining on Riku, soon he was neck and neck with her, she grinned and put on a burst of speed, he may be really fast, but she had more stamina than him. They slowed down once the town came into sight, and began to jog. Riku Dominic slipped into the shadows of a shop, and slunk to an alley. Riku followed him, and in flashes of lightning she could see the castle in the distance.

"Dominic, we could go now- just slink around to the servant's gate." She whispered and he shook his head.

"No, we need more people."

"What if we just go in and check it out? We could steal servant's clothes." She could tell he was tempted.

"Well, we'll just go in and check the security." He said somewhat reluctantly, Riku nodded.

"Agreed. Let's go." She flitted through the shadows and approached the castle, Dominic behind her all the way. She sprinted around the side of the castle, to the servant's door. She stopped before the gate- it was open. Smiling, Riku was about to walk in but Dominic grabbed her hand and pointed to the ground; there was thin wire which she followed with her eyes. It connected to a line of cross bows, if she walked through it, the bows would go off and send arrows hailing down on her. Riku jerked her hand out of his grasp and walked cautiously to the door. Two guards were stationed outside of it, but they were talking animatedly to each other, not paying any attention. Dominic had seen them to, and tossed two daggers, one hit the guard squarely in the chest; the second dagger missed the other guard's chest and imbedded itself in his shoulder. Before he could make a sound, Riku was upon him, she clasped his cheeks in her hands and twisted right- there was a loud crack and he fell to the ground. Riku plucked the keys from his belt, unlocked the door then cautiously walked through into what appeared to be a kitchen. Dominic walked in after her and looked around, there was a staircase and two doors, he walked to the one on the left and put his ear against it.

"There people in there we need to hurry." He walked to the next door and listened. "Sounds like one person, we can take them." He opened it quickly, and ran in, putting his left hand around the person's mouth and with his right hand he held a dagger at their throat.

"Don't try to resist or scream, you'll be dead before your lips even move." It was a young woman, probably in her twenties; she had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes to match. The girl looked terrified, but she nodded grimly, he moved his hand off her mouth but kept the dagger at her throat.

"There's no way out of this room, if I make even the tiniest scream, someone will hear me and you will be trapped, you can kill me there's no point in my life anyways." She said grimly, and glared at Riku, who had shut the door quietly and locked it.

"Look, we just need clothes so we can look like servants. We don't really mean to kill you if you help us, but if you don't we really don't have a choice."

"Are you in the resistance?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, not in it. Leading it." Riku said.

"Riku!" Dominic hissed.

"Do you really think she would help us if we didn't tell her, why else would we be here anyways?" He didn't reply but still glared at her.

"Let me go."

"No, how do we know you don't have a dagger on you or that you'll scream," she opened her mouth to interrupt him but he kept going, "or that you will run away?"

"I won't. I swear, just let me go."

"Let her go." Riku said finally and he heeded. The girl took a step forward, but Dominic could still reach her if he tried.

"You say you need clothes?" Riku nodded and took in the room's surrounding's, it seemed to be a laundry room; they had gotten lucky. The girl pointed to a shelf behind them, there were a number of white shirts, black skirts and pants. Riku nodded and took a skirt and a shirt; she slipped she skirt over her pants, and then stared pointedly at Dominic, who was staring back at her.

"Do you mind?"

"No." He answered playfully, Riku pushed him into a corner and made him face the wall.

"Stay that way," She said to him and then turned and changed her shirt, the girl looked away from both of them.

"Alright, I'm good." Dominic said, he didn't need to change pants; they were black.

"Me too," Riku said to Dominic, then turned to the girl, "Thanks for your help." Then she turned to the door and unlocked it.

"Wait Riku, how do we know she won't talk?" Dominic asked and looked suspiciously at the girl.

"I won't, I swear. I would join the resistance if I could leave the castle…but I'm a servant and I can't."

"Why not? The gate is right there."

"Yes, I know, I'm not blind. Galbatorix has magic on it, you can't leave as long as you're wearing this bracelet." She held up her arm to reveal a black leather band.

"Take it off." Dominic said simply, she shook her head.

"It's magic, it can never come off Galbatorix has to release you himself." She said regretfully.

"Sorry to hear that, what's your name?" Riku asked her.

"Eva."

"We'll come back and help you Eva, but we really need to go now."

"Alright, you can try. Be warned, there might be guards at the top of the stairs, where are you going exactly?"

"Just to look around." Eva seemed to be considering something.

"Well, if you really want to help me, and make Galbatorix angry, you could try to steal one of the eggs."

"Eggs?"

"His dragon eggs, you could try to steal one, no servants or guards are allowed in the room, the bracelets restricts servants, and the guard's bracelets don't let them go into any rooms."

"Are you saying that Galbatorix has dragon eggs? And we can just walk in and get them?" She nodded.

"In theory yes, but it might be locked or something."

"Riku, we really need to go." Dominic said warningly, and he was right they had spent too much time here, someone was bound to have noticed back at the resistance.

"Right, goodbye Eva." Riku said and followed Dominic out of the room, and then they started up the stairs.

"She could be lying." He said and turned around suddenly, once more she bumped into him, again.

"Stop that!" She whispered furiously, and pushed past him up the stairs, and looked around. There were no guards, just a clear pass; Riku had a map of the castle that she got long ago, and by now she had it memorized. They kept to the shadows, but they did not meet any guards. Dominic walked to the door, and turned the handle; surprisingly it was not locked.

"Dominic, wait-." Riku started before he entered the room. "Don't you think that we have been too lucky?"

"Let's just look, we'll leave as soon as we see."

"Alright." She agreed rather reluctantly and followed him in. On a large counter there sat two large gems, one emerald one scarlet. The light coming in from the door bounced off the surface of the eggs, illuminating the color and the white webbing on the surface.

"Do you think those are the eggs? They look like large jewels."

"Yes, I think so." He reached out and touched the glossy surface, then drew back. "Let's take one." He said, glancing back up at Riku.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm taking it." He said finally and picked the emerald egg, then walked back to the door. Riku followed him down the stairs and back to the servant's area, Dominic didn't stop once. When they reached the gate he stopped just long enough to slip through, and then started to sprint again.

"Dominic! Stop!" She shouted when they reached buildings, he slipped into a long alley ending in an opening of another street then came to a dead halt.

"I cannot believe you just stole a dragon egg."

"Yes, but sadly you won't get too far." A cold voice said from the entrance of the narrow lane. They both whipped their heads towards the voice, and saw a tall man with three guards behind him.

"Run Dominic!" Riku shouted as the guards advanced, he looked at her for a split second then ran down the alley, the guards followed him and didn't stop when they passed Riku. The man who had spoke approached her calmly, Riku glared at him, and held her ground; hand hovering over her dagger. To her surprise, he jumped to the left and tied a rope around her wrists, connecting it to jagged piece of wood sticking out from the wall before she could move.

"I have to go catch your friend, but we'll be back for you later, and once we're done your interrogation, the guards can have you. See the price you pay for being in the resistance?" She wriggled her wrist when he had turned and slipped her hand out, then threw a dagger at his back. He jerked to the side, and caught the dagger without even turning. He then retraced his steps back to Riku, running his finger over the edge, she pulled her other wrist out of the rope.

"I would have taken you for myself before the guards, but I've changed my mind; I don't like bitches." He spat, Riku backed up against the wall, he had a dager and she didn't, she could fight him using her fists; but she wouldn't do much.

"You'll never take me, no matter how hard you try, you can't catch me." He then held her hand against the wall and slammed a dagger into it. Riku let out a small scream and the gritted her teeth; he gave her a sarcastic smile and jogged down the alley. She moaned and sank down as far as she could, blood dripped down off her wrist and mixed with rainwater, she slipped in a puddle and screamed when the dagger shifted. Riku knew she could not stay here, she had to help Dominic, she lifted her hand to the dagger's hilt and tried to pry it out of the wall, but she couldn't it was stuck. Riku gritted her teeth again, she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her wrist and pulled down on her stabbed hand. Riku whimpered and pulled harder, this time she felt a large, sharp pain in her hand, traveling up her arm. There were many revolting crunches as small bones were broken, and a large sickening crack; her hand was now free of the dagger, which was still stuck fast in the wall. Riku fell to the ground and curled into a ball, clutching her broken hand; warm blood seeping over her fingers and onto the wet ground. Rain hailed down on her, footsteps sounded in a distance, they were growing closer until they were right next to her head. They said something to her, but she didn't hear; Riku was already unconscious.

A/N: ALL DONE! Gaaah! I wrote fluff! Noooo -_bangs head on monitor-_ sorry, I just really do not like fluff it annoys me. Ok so reviews would be nice, thanks for reading, ta ta!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WHAT UP! I know, I know I haven't written in like 6 months! BUT I'm finally done! Well sorta….gahh this is so short, its annoying the hell outta me! The fourth chapter is like halfway done so it'll be out like tomorrow or something XD ahh I'm so goshderned sorry this took me soooo long I fell like shooting myself! Theres bin a lot going on so I like had no time, and there were like 50 re-writes for this and this one was the best and so I picked it I'll prolly edit it later

ANYWHO----READ ON!

* * *

Dominic skidded to a halt infront of Riku, she way lying on the ground with blood all around her. 

"Damnit…" He muttered and kneeled next to her, then picked up her head and set it on his lap. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "What happened? Are you all right?" He asked and pushed her hair off her forehead.

"I…" She started then faltered and licked her lips, which were cracked and dry. "Where's he egg?" Riku asked weakly.

"It's still whole, I killed those guards." She nodded and smiled feebly.

"Good…I don't think that…" She started to say but her voice drifted into a whisper, Dominic leaned in to hear her.

"What?" He asked, but Riku shut her eyes and her head fell to the side.

"Riku! Riku!" Dominic called and shook her shoulder, when she didn't rouse he cursed and picked her up. Dominic ran through the drizzle until he reached the resistance house, he burst in and ran upstairs to Riku's room. He set her down on the bed and then ran back down to get Emily but met her on the stairs.

"You need to help her, she's bleeding a lot and I don't know where the wound is." Dominic told her as she jogged up the stairs, Emily walked in and cringed when she saw Riku.

Her skin was chalk-white, and her breath was coming in short gasps. Emily walked over and surveyed Riku, then gagged and turned away with her hand over her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Dominic asked and ran forward, when he saw what Emily had seen he almost threw up. Riku's hand was split from her middle knuckle to the center of her palm. Blood was pumping out of it, and despite his brain screaming for him to turn away, he strode forward and wrapped her hand in the sheet. Then he ripped off a piece and made a tourniquet around her wrist to stop the blood flow. Emily ran out of the room and down the stairs to the basement where all the medical equipment was. Dominic sat down on the edge of the bed, the egg rolled out of his pocket but he didn't pay attention to it. At least until it started rocking back and forth across the floor. He looked down at it uncertainly and then poked it. A crack spiraled across the surface, his eyes widened when he realized the egg was hatching. A small nose poked out of the shell, then a head, then a neck, and then a body. He leaned forward a little and looked at the hatchling, which looked back at him. It blinked and gave a small snort, then stretched its neck and legs and walked to his foot. Dominic stared at it wide-eyed while the dragon sniffed his foot. It squeaked and looked up its nose at him. The dragon leapt onto the bed next to Dominic, he reached out and gingerly pet its head.

A splitting pain ripped through his arm, and then up his arm and spread to his whole body, he screamed and bent over in pain. It felt like fire was flowing through his veins instead of blood, in a minute the painful sensation was over and all that was left was a slight tingle in his palm. He felt his arm and his body seeing if there was anything missing, it didn't feel like it but something was different. His eyebrows knitted when he heard, rather felt, something telling him it was hungry. He looked at the small dragon who looked like it was grinning, and then to his palm. He jumped when he saw a small, silver oval on his palm. There was a scream from the door and a crash, he winced and turned. Emily was standing in the door, the contents of a box spread out on the floor at her feet. She was gaping at the dragon, her mouth was forming words but no sound came out. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and did a double take.

"Wha….you….dragon?"

"We need to help Riku." Dominic reminded her; Emily snapped out of it and nodded, then picked up a bandage, thread and a needle and walked to Riku's bed side. The dragon had started to sniff her; Dominic had that sensation where he could feel how someone was feeling, and then realized it was the dragon. The hatchling was sad, and nudging at Riku's arm, when she didn't stir it put its nose on her hand. There was a bright flash, Riku's eyes opened and she gasped and sat up. She looked around the room, eyes wide open. There was another thud, Riku and Dominic both looked to the floor to see Emily passed out. Riku looked at Dominic, and the dragon, the back to Dominic. She looked like she couldn't concentrate or see properly, because she kept squinting, finally she collapsed on her back on the bed.

Dominic looked at the dragon one more time, it's head was dark green, its neck was an emerald that transitioned to a deep blue when it reached its hind legs, and its tail was azure. Its left eye was sapphire and the right was topaz. It slipped off the bed and crawled to the door, just then Nathaniel burst in.

"Dominic! I heard that Riku's hurt, what the hell were you thinking!" He shouted and stopped an inch from Dominic's face.

"Uh…well she's ok now." Dominic said, Nathaniel looked past him at Riku, then switched his gaze to Dominic.

"What happened?" He asked coldly.

"Riku wanted to go talk to the parents, and uh I went with her, and we wound up with a dragon egg-" When he said dragon egg the hatchling peeped, Nathaniel looked puzzled and turned slowly. He jumped into Dominic when he saw it, just at the moment Emily sat up with a groan. She saw Nathaniel practically sitting on top of Dominic and fainted again. Nathaniel pushed himself off Dominic about half a second after Emily saw them, his face contorted with disgust. The dragon wound its self around his ankles and looked up expectantly.

"Is it….yours?" Nathaniel asked, and stared down at it.

"Uh, yea I think it is." Dominic replied.

"Well what's its name?"

"I haven't given it one, I was a little pre occupied with Riku not loosing all her blood." Dominic snapped and then glanced down at the dragon. A name popped in his head from when he was little, his favorite story was about two stars that spun around each other, they were called Albireo.

"Albireo, that's your name." He said to the dragon, a sudden gratitude hit him, and he realized he could feel what Albireo was feeling.

"Albireo?" Nathaniel asked and raised his eyebrows, Dominic nodded and then turned to Riku. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully; he reached out and untied the tourniquet. From her arm, and then unwrapped the bandage from her wrist. There wasn't a scrape, or a cut just a small scar shaped like a five-point star.

"Where did all that blood come from?" Nathaniel asked, and sat on the other side of Riku.

"Her hand, it was split open, I don't know how it happened." Dominic said, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Emily suddenly sat up and held her head.

"What happened?" She asked and looked around the room. Neither Nathaniel or Dominic answered her, she looked at both of them and stood up, she wobbled slightly and looked at the blood stains on Riku's bed. She frowned and looked as if she was concentrating hard, and then her face cleared to a look of astonishment.

"You had a dragon- there was a dragon!" She shouted and pointed at Dominic, then shrieked when she saw it and stepped back. "How did you get it? What happened to Riku? And why was Nathaniel sitting on you?" She asked, letting out a rain of questions.

"I stole the egg and it hatched, Riku's fine, and Nathaniel fell on me because he's a jackass with no balance."

"Its true." Nathaniel said with a shrug at the last part of what Dominic said.

"You stole…" Emily's eyebrows knitted and she looked troubled.

"What is it?" Dominic questioned.

"What is it?_ What is it!_" She yelled and pointed at him. "You stole and egg from Galbatorix, you nearly kill Riku, and you ask what is it!" A cold laugh filled the room, all three of them turned to the door. Galbatorix was in the doorway, his sword out, with five guards behind him. Albireohissed and tried to run forward, but Dominic grabbed it.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing something from the king?" He asked, and then answered his own question. "Its death."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that was incredibly short and not well written and not edited. Not to worry the fourth chapter is about written so it will be out like tomorrow or the next day or something hug I love you guys! Oooooooo cliffie! ohh myy! I hate doing this to you guys I'm so very sorry, you all have the right to through tomatoes at me and shoot me with gold plaited sniper-riffles. But if I were you I'd at least wait until the fourth chapter, and then conor can take over lol hug and kiss I love you all so much! 


End file.
